Never To Love Agian
by kitkatkc
Summary: Kagome... dies? Inuyasha is heart broken and says he will never love agian but will some certian girl stumble into his life once more? Read and find out! (CHAPTER 4 IS OUT! Title change was made! From Never To Trust Agian to Never To Love Agian)
1. Prologue

(Hey everyone! If you ready for a totally mixed story then here it is! It will be dramatic, funny, sad, happy and anything you can really think of! I hope you enjoy it!)  
  
Prologue: -----------------------------  
Inuyasha stared off into the blackened sky. He was sitting in a tree in Kagome's yard waiting for her. He then heard Kagome's mother talking on the phone with someone. He tried listening in on what they were saying. In a split second the phone was dropped and her mother ran out the door. Inuyasha jumped from his perch and ran to Kagome's mother.  
  
"What's wrong?" He was expecting something that he wouldn't care about, but when he heard what it was his face went pale. He then stared at the ground for a few seconds. Kagome's mother wouldn't wait. She jumped in her car and drove away. Inuyasha took off running in the direction of downtown. He ran across the sidewalk until tall buildings were in view. He then jumped from roof to roof. He then landed on a hospital's roof. He jumped down, ran inside and slammed his fists into the front desk making a fairly large dent in it.  
  
"WHERE'S KAGOME?!?!" He yelled making everyone in the room jump up or fall out of their seats. The lady at the front desk had fallen backwards out of her chair and was sitting in an upright position on the floor while having a 'don't kill me' expression on her face.  
  
"WELL?!" He screamed again. His hand moved to the tetsiga but then quickly returned to the desk. The lady got up and started typing things in on her computer.  
  
"Uh... Um... She's in room... err... 412 on the... um... third story," The lady's eyes were laying on the sword Inuyasha possessed. Inuyasha ran to the door but he couldn't figure out how to get it opened because it was a one-way door. He then started ramming it full force. After a few good blows the door gave in and Inuyasha fell over with the door. He jumped up and started running up the two flights of stairs. He then ran up to the 412 door. He took a deep breath and walked in slowly. Before he even caught a glimpse of Kagome the doctor walked in front of him.  
  
"She has many different injuries. She has a few broken bones, internal bleeding and too many gashes to count. If she lives it will be a miracle. We've done all we can. She won't wake up for a while. She might not even wake up." The doctor said in a low quite voice. Inuyasha then pushed him to the side a little. He walked up to Kagome's side and leaned on the wall beside her. About an hour passed and Kagome's family was already in and out in the waiting room. Kagome groaned and opened her eyes slowly.  
  
"In... Inuyasha?" She said slowly. Inuyasha looked down and looked straight into her eyes. He leaned down.  
  
"Kagome, your up." He said with a little bit of happiness in his voice.  
  
"Inuyasha? I... I love you..." She seemed to force those words out. Inuyasha's eyes widened. He began to blush. He took Kagome's hand.  
  
"Kagome, you're not going to..." He sighed, "I... I... l... ll... love you too..." he blushed uncontrollably.  
  
"Inuyasha, take this..." She handed him the piece of the jewel they had gathered, "He tried to take it... but I wouldn't let him... It was him... Sess..." She they groaned with pain and closed her eyes. The machine monitoring her breathing went into a line. Kagome's hand slipped out of Inuyasha's. Inuyasha stared out it, dropped on his knees, slammed his fists into the ground and tears started rolling down his cheeks.  
  
"Kagome..." He softly said. 'Sesshoumaru, I will get you back. Mark my words! This is second human I've loved and they have died. I can't trust or love again. They both need to wipe out of my head! All of the memories need to go away!' He thought while still crying, 'I can't come back here. But, I have to take care of Sesshoumaru first.'  
  
Inuyasha got up and burst out of the window. He ran back to the well and jumped in, never to be found again.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Will Inuyasha keep his promise? Can he even find Sesshoumaru? Will he ever love again? Or will some unexpected girl fall into his life again? Will he ever trust anyone again? Wait and find out!!!  
  
(I hope you like it! Kagome finally died!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! Uh, I mean too bad... smirks Well, the next part should be here soon! I hope everyone likes this story! It should be good!) 


	2. Kaori

(Well, here's the next chapter! Anyone who likes a two-sided story then forms into one will like this! Well, I hope everyone does like it!!)  
  
Chapter 1: Kaori  
  
3 years after Kagome's death...  
  
A teenaged girl walks out of her room and into the bathroom. She's just woken up and is still in her pjs. She yawns, grabs a brush and attempts to brush the black rats nest on her head. After failing she turns on the water for a shower. She again tries to brush her hair. After finally finishing. She undresses and steps into the shower. After taking a 30- minute shower she steps out, dries off and gets dressed into her normal clothes. Her clothes are short blue jean shorts, a light blue t-shirt that says, "I only look sweet and innocent," and a necklace consisting of a sacred jewel shared. She then blows dry her hair and puts it into a high pony tail. She then slumped down the stairs and fixed herself a bowl of cereal.  
  
"Good morning, Kaori! I see you've gotten ready. But, you know it's the beginning of summer vacation right?" said a cheerful tall man. Kaori hit herself in the head.  
  
"Darn it! I forgot that. Well, good morning, daddy." She ate her cereal slowly and then took off up stairs again. She brushed her teeth knowing that she might as well finish getting ready. She looked at herself in the mirror. 'Oooh, I like the way this blue brings out the green in my eyes. Hmm... It looks like I've gained weight...' Actually she only weighed 98 pounds and she was a 16-year-old girl that is 5'6. She decided to go outside and walk. She got half way down the stairs, turned around, ran into her room, grabbed her CD player and a newly burned CD, takes off down stairs and walks out the front door. She watches a lot of young children play games with each other. Then an old lady walks up to Kaori.  
  
"Kaori? Can you take care of my garden while I'm gone next week? I will pay you for it." She said in a crackly voice.  
  
Kaori smiled, "Sure! But there's no need in paying me. I'll do it for free!"  
  
"Oh, if your sure. Well, if you would take care of my pool too I would highly appreciate it." She looked up at Kaori.  
  
"Alright I'll do that too." She didn't have as big of a smile on her face, "Goodbye"  
  
"Bye-bye Kaori. What a sweet little girl." The old lady muttered.  
  
"Man she creeps me out." She said in a whispered tone. Kaori walked away and into the woods behind a young couples house. She then spotted an old well house. 'Wow, where did that come from?' she thought as she approached the shed. She then tried to touch the door but something hurt her hand. The jewel around her neck began to glow. She looked at it then reached for the door again. This time she opened the door with no problem. She walked in to she dust and spider webs everywhere except for next to a well. She leaned over the edge of it to see if there was anything down there but the wall gave out under her weight and she started falling. She landed on her butt.  
  
"Owe, I really need to stop landing on my freakin butt! I'm going to... What's going on?!" A blue light shown around her and the shared was glowing purple. She looked around and felt like she was falling. She then ended up with everything normal again but when she looked up there was a tree stuck in the well.  
  
"Oh, great. How do I get out of here now." She then started climbing up and pulling chunks of the rotten tree off just to squeeze out of the well. Once she got to the top, she pushed off from the tree and it went crashing down into the well. When she got out she couldn't believe what she saw. There were cherry trees everywhere. There were trees everywhere with lushes green grass scattering the ground.  
  
"Where's... Where's all the houses?!" She looked around and all she saw was wilderness. "Too bad I can't get down there again." She stares longingly at the well. "Well, time to get walkin," She started off for a huge forest to her right. She walked for hours. At around noon She realized she still had her headphones on.  
  
"Yes!! Now time for some music." She turned it on and the first song was One Step Closer by Liken Park. She walked until dark while listening to music. She then put it in her pocket and her piece of the jewel shared in there too. She sat down and leaned on a tree and quickly fell asleep.  
  
At about midnight something woke her up but she didn't open her eyes. She heard voices. A few different voices.  
  
"Don't wake her up!" A man's voice said.  
  
"You're gonna wake her up" whispered a voice close to her.  
  
"Both of you need to shut up! She could be part demon you know." That was a women's voice. Kaori was freaked out now but her eyes were still closed. She then felt a hand in her pocket. She went pale and slowly turned her head to see who or what was in her pocket.  
  
What is in Kaori's pocket? Is she in danger? Who are all of the mysterious voices? Find out in the next chapter!  
  
(Hehe, most everyone will already know who the people are but still! Well, the next part should be out soon. Today or tomorrow lol. I really like this story! I've had it in my head for a while! Well, 'til next time!) 


	3. The Team

(Well, I'm back, lol. Here's the next part... I don't have anything to say now. So ya...)  
  
Chapter 2: The Team  
  
Kaori didn't care who or what was in her pocket, she just punched it in the face. The person went flying backwards and so did her cd player. She saw the CD player and lunged for it. She caught it and landed on her back right next to the guy she had punched. She freaked out and jumped up pressing all of her weight on the tree.  
  
"Wh...Who are you?" Kaori pressed against the tree even harder. The guy on the ground quickly got up. "Well?!" The guy in front of her was staring at her awkwardly.  
  
"Ka...Kagome?" The guy looked her over.  
  
"No, I'm not her and you still didn't answer my question! Who are you?!" She was now giving him an evil look.  
  
"Who wants to know?" The guy totally changed his attitude around.  
  
"Fine, if you want to be a jerk you can! I'll just ask your friends!" She then turned to the other two people. "Who are you people?!" She stared at the two of them.  
  
"I'm Sango and this is Miroku. Oh, and this is Shippo." She pointed to a small figure on the ground that was about a foot or so tall. He had a tail and little fox looking feet. Kaori took one look and fell over backwards.  
  
"What is that thing?!" She sat on the ground staring at Shippo.  
  
"I'm not a thing, I'm a demon. And like Sango said my name is Shippo!" Shippo stood next to Kaori.  
  
"You're a... a.... a demon? Demons don't exist. And... and... why are you people wearing robs? It's not like we are in the feudal era..." She said not having a clue what anything around her was.  
  
"Actually we are in the feudal era... Where are you from?" Miroku looked puzzled.  
  
"I don't know anymore... I'm so confused..." Kaori stared at the ground. She then looked up at the guy she had punched. In the dark she couldn't really make out anything about him except he had white hair and was wearing a red outfit. She then got up and walked over to him slowly.  
  
"Uh, sorry about punching you earlier... I didn't know you and you stuck your hand in my pocket! Oh, by the way did you put your hand in there?" She looked up at him and he looked down at her.  
  
"You have something I want." He exclaimed.  
  
"What? You want my CD player?" She looked really confused now, "Oh, and what's your name?"  
  
"No, I thought there was something else in there. And why do you want to know my name?" He stared at her pocket.  
  
'Why does he want that old jewel... Oh, well I'll just keep it and find out later' She thought, "My name's Kaori... Again... What's yours? And there's nothing else in my pocket." She quietly lied.  
  
"His name is Inuyasha," Shippo said. Inuyasha then picked Shippo up by the tail.  
  
"She might be with someone evil. She could be with Naraku! She could be Naraku!" He whispered.  
  
"Ya, but she could be clueless too! I say trust her!" Shippo bit Inuyasha's hand and he let go. Shippo landed on his feet and jumped on Kaori's shoulder. Kaori flung Shippo off and Shippo landed on his head.  
  
"What was that for?!" Shippo yelled.  
  
"Sorry... I'm just freaked right now so don't try it again." She quietly said.  
  
"Well, I say we all settle down here and make camp. Care to join us?" Miroku suggested.  
  
"Uh... sure... I guess..." Kaori stared at Miroku then again sat down next to the tree. Miroku and Sango both laid out sleeping bags while Shippo got the fire started. Inuyasha jumped into the tree that Kaori was leaning on. About an hour later everyone was asleep except for Kaori. Kaori felt in her pocket ad found the shared. She stared at it in the faint glow of the fire.  
  
'Wow... I'm in the feudal era. I can't believe it. What do they want with this thing? Well, I'd better go, Daddy will be worried.' She got up slowly and quietly trying not to wake anyone. She then started walking off. Inuyasha heard her go though. He jumped off the tree and onto another right above Kaori's head. He watched her closely and was trying to see what she was holding. Kaori looked back and then took off running the other way. Inuyasha closely followed. He then jumped down from the tree in front of Kaori. Kari didn't see him until she was almost touching him. She ran right into his chest. Inuyasha didn't budge.  
  
"So I guess I woke you up huh?" She took a few steps backwards just to keep her distance.  
  
"Where do you think your going?" Inuyasha gave her the eyebrows.  
  
"Home... My dad will be worried. I need to go! Let me threw." She pushed Inuyasha a bit but he wouldn't move over.  
  
"You're not going anywhere but back to camp. We'll take you home in the morning." Inuyasha turned her around. Kaori gave him an evil look. Miroku, Sango and Shippo were standing right there in front of her now.  
  
"Why are you people doing this? What did I do to deserve this?" She yelled.  
  
"I'm just wondering what's going on..." Sango said.  
  
"I need to get home and he won't let me!" Kaori yelled while pointing in Inuyasha's face.  
  
"Let's just go back to camp." Shippo said.  
  
"Alright I'm okay with that." Kaori looked at the ground. They all started walking back to camp. On the way Miroku inched over to her. Kaori stopped in her tracks once she felt a hand on her butt. She then looked at who it was and of course it was Miroku. She got low to the ground, swung her leg out and hit Miroku's shins making him fall face first into a mud puddle. Kaori stuck her nose to the air and Sango started cracking up.  
  
"You're not used to being kicked are you Miroku! That'll teach you a lesson!" Sango cracked up laughing.  
  
"Thank you black belt in Karate!" She walked next to Sango. "Uh, does he always do that?"  
  
"Yes, he's perverted. Well, we're back. I can trust you won't run off again." Sango laughed.  
  
"No I won't." Kaori said as she sat down and fell asleep.  
  
What will happen on day 2? Find out in the next chapter!!  
  
(Well, this one came out fast. The next should be here in a day or so! I've got to work on Baby sitter and try getting the next chapter done in that one! The crazy one my friend and I are writing should be out within a few days so stay on the look out for that one!) 


	4. Falling For Who!

(Sorry guys!! I haven't updated lately!! I'm really sorry! Well, this chapter should be sort of a shock/funny part of the story. There haven't been any real updates lately other then that!)  
  
Chapter 4: Falling For Who?!  
  
The sun was starting to rise and a beautiful red and pink mixture settled in over the horizon. Inuyasha was the first to rise as always. He jumped down from the tree he had slept in and stared at Kaori, 'She looks so familiar. She can't be, she's too old. Kagome only died 3 years ago. This girl is probably 15... But everything about her looks so much like Kagome. Even her fragrance is almost alike.'  
  
"Interested in her aren't you?" Shippo had walked up to Inuyasha and said that while Inuyasha was staring. Inuyasha blushed and hit Shippo making him hit a tree. Miroku walked up to Inuyasha and leaned down using his staff for support.  
  
"She is beautiful. She reminds me of Kagome a little. If you don't want I'll gladly take her." Miroku said in his usual perverted way.  
  
"Look, I swore to myself and everyone that I wouldn't love another living thing. I can't even trust anyone. I refuse to get close to her." Inuyasha got up and started walking towards the springs. Miroku made sure no one was looking and lightly brushed Kaori's cheek with his hand. She then slowly opened her eyes. She jumped and pushed against the tree she was leaning on wide-eyed.  
  
"Why are you here!!! I told you to leave me alone!!!" She kicked Miroku backwards, jumped up and started climbing into the tree. She sat up and swung her leg over the side of the limb. She relaxed her head and started thinking.  
  
'Wow, that guy down there is pretty cute, even if he is perverted. I hope Sango hasn't already taken him. Maybe I should just stop with the kicking and stuff.' She again dazed off. About an hour later Inuyasha came back.  
  
"Well, well, well, why did you stay at the springs so long? Not trying to look good for that girl are you?" Miroku taunted Inuyasha.  
  
"No! I just thought I needed a longer bath today. It's feels good out there. It's really warm this morning." Inuyasha tried to bring Miroku off the subject.  
  
"Sure." Miroku gave Inuyasha the eyebrows.  
  
Back up in the tree, Kaori was sound asleep. She then started moving around and broke out in a cold sweat. Sango had been underneath her doing some laundry when she felt a bead of sweat hit her arm. She looked up in the tree and saw Kaori moving and somehow keeping her balance as she tossed and turned. Sango climbed the tree and slightly shook her awake.  
  
"Kaori, wake up, what's wrong?" Sango whispered in her ear. Kaori opened her eyes quickly then sighed in relief that it was only Sango.  
  
"It's nothing really, I was just dreaming of what had happened three years ago..." Kaori sat up straight and stared off into the distance in deep thought. Inuyasha had heard what she said and was also thinking. Miroku was just staring at everyone because they all were so silent.  
  
"Ok, did I miss something? Why is everyone so quiet?" Miroku pleaded. There was a long silence.  
  
"Nothing's wrong." Kaori said as she jumped down from the tree landing on her feet. She walked over to Inuyasha, "When are you people taking me home? You said you would last ni..." She stared at Inuyasha's ears not remembering that there were demons in this time. She fell over backwards and gave Inuyasha a freaky look. "Wh...Why do you have dog ears?!?!?!?!" She screamed.  
  
"Hmph, you didn't notice before." Inuyasha said in his usual stubborn tone.  
  
"What's going on?!" Shippo yelled while running up to Kaori. Kaori then looked down and remembered that demons existed in this time.  
  
"Oops.. I forgot about you guys being... uh... demons..." She rubbed the back of her head, got up and just walked over to Miroku. "Tell me." Miroku looked at her funny.  
  
"Tell you what?" He was confused.  
  
"Why do you people want this?" She pulled the jewel shard out of her pocket.  
  
"Oh, that... Well, you see, that is a sacred jewel shard. Inuyasha has about ½ of the whole jewel now but it is harder to find now since Ka... Someone passed away that could sense the shards and now we have to just find them on our own." Miroku explained.  
  
"Well, why do you want the jewel?" Kaori asked.  
  
"Inuyasha has wished to become a full fledged demon for sometime now but he can only do this with the full Shikon jewel."  
  
"So, you mean Inuyasha isn't a full demon? What other half is he? And who is the one that could spot the shards?"  
  
"Inuyasha is half demon half human. Everyone despises half bloods because of their impurity with the other creature's blood. Kagome was the name of the young girl that could sense the shards. She looked a lot like you but you are much better looking then her." Miroku's hand shot out. Kaori moved over a bit so he missed.  
  
"Ok thanks. That's what I wanted to know. By the way, your cute but you need to work on your charm. Girl's would fall head over heals for you if you did. But you already have one." Kaori smiled and Miroku blushed. Kaori put the shard back in her pocket and walked back over to Shippo. She leaned down and looked at him.  
  
"Why am I so interesting? Is something wrong with my face?" Shippo started rubbing his face insanely.  
  
"You're a demon, that's interesting. But nothings wrong with your face." Kaori giggled.  
  
"Oh, but why haven't you heard of demons until now?" Shippo asked.  
  
"I don't know... I really don't know." Kaori stated while looking at the ground.  
  
"Hey we can't sit around all day! Come on let's go find the shards!!" Inuyasha walked away and Sango, Miroku and Shippo all followed. "Well are you coming?" He Inuyasha looked back at Kaori. She got up and ran after them.  
  
What will the gang face next? Will Kaori ever tell anyone that she came threw the well? Will Kaori ever get home? Will Miroku and Kaori end up together or will Kaori find another guy? Find out in the next chapter!!  
  
(Well, hope you like this chapter... It's mostly about finding things out. But still. I probably won't update as often because school is starting. Sigh I'll update as soon as possible though!!) 


End file.
